Music in Prison Break
Music plays an important role in the television show, Prison Break. Here are a list of recognizable songs that appeared in the show. Season 1 * Willing to Die by Black Toast Music ** In the album: Hip Hop/Rap Disc 5 (songs) ** Runs for: 3:06 ** Appeared in: Allen * This is War by Black Toast Music ** In the album: Hip Hop/Rap Disc 5 (songs) ** Runs for: 1:06 ** Appeared in: Allen * Orange Sky by Alexi Murdoch ** In the album: Time Without Consequence ** Runs for: 6:11 ** Appeared in: English, Fitz or Percy ** Heard when Michael Scofield is transferred to another prison * Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) by Styles of Beyond ** In the album: Need for Speed Most Wanted ** Runs for: 3:47 ** Appeared in: Riots, Drills and the Devil Part 1 ** Heard when Lincoln Burrows attacked T-Bag in the riot * Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith ** In the album: Toys in the Attic ** Runs for: 4:34 ** Appeared in: And Then There Were 7 * The Outsider by A Perfect Circle ** In the album: Thirteenth Step ** Runs for: 4:06 ** Appeared in: End of the Tunnel * Un Homme et une Femme (Instrumental) by Francis Lai ** In the album: Un Homme et une Femme ** Runs for: 2:43 ** Appeared in: Brother's Keeper ** Heard when Sucre robbed the liquor shop * Share the Land by The Guess Who ** In the album: Share the Land ** Runs for: 3:54 ** Appeared in: Bluff ** Heard on Kellerman's car stereo * Teardrop by Massive Attack ** In the album: Mezzanine ** Runs for: 5:29 ** Appeared in: Tonight Season 2 * Hush by Deep Purple ** In the album: Shades of Deep Purple ** Runs for: 4:24 ** Appeared in: Scan ** Heard on the car stereo before the car explodes * Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver ** In the album: Poems, Prayers and Promises ** Runs for: 3:12 ** Appeared in: First Down ** Sung by Tweener * Under The Milky Way by The Church ** In the album: Starfish ** Runs for: 4:58 ** Appeared in: Map 1213 * Zorba (Sirtaki Original) by Mikis Theodorakis ** In the album: Zorba the Greek ** Runs for: 4:15 ** Appeared in: Subdivision ** Heard when Haywire arrives at dairy shop * Roll On Big Mama by Moe Bandy & Joe Stampley ** In the album: Super Hits ** Runs for: 2:35 ** Appeared in: Dead Fall ** Heard when T-Bag runs with the money * Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves ** In the album: Walking on Sunshine ** Runs for: 4:00 ** Appeared in: Rendezvous ** Played by Bellick to torture T-Bag * The Only Hell My Mama Ever Raised by Johnny Paycheck ** Runs for: 3:10 ** Appeared in: Bolshoi Booze ** Played after T-Bag killed Geary * Give Me Just a Little More Time by Chairmen of the Board ** In the album: Chairmen of the Board (aka Give Me Just a Little More Time) ** Runs for: 2:45 ** Appeared in: Chicago ** Played in the diner in which C-Note visit * Home by Alexi Murdoch ** In the album: Time Without Consequence ** Runs for: 5:50 ** Appeared in: Chicago ** Played during Haywire's death Season 3 * Pas Le Temps by Faf Larage ** In the album: Rap Stories ** Runs for 3:30 ** Appeared in: Orientación * Put Em In Their Place by Mobb Deep ** In the album: Blood Money ** Runs for 3:56 ** Appeared in: Dirt Nap * Llorando by Rebekah Del Rio ** In the album: All My Life ** Runs for 3:32 ** Appeared in: The Art of the Deal ** Heard at the end of the episode Season 4 *'Believe (Moon Version)' by The Bravery **'In the album: The Sun and the Moon Complete **Runs for: 3:19 **Appeared in: Five The Hard Way **Heard when Sucre meets up with Howard Scuderi by the pool. *'Lay It Down Slow '''by ''Spiritualized **'In the album: Amazing Grace **Runs for: 5:00 **Appeared in: Killing Your Number **Played during the montage at the end of the episode. Category:Themes Category:Music